Theories
by greysnyper
Summary: Superboy has a theory. Robin loses a game of Scrabble. Kissing ensues but it's not what you think.


Theories  
  
Connor once had a theory. He once believed that the Boy Wonder, that the protege of Gotham's Dark Knight, would naturally take after him. Batman that is. And for this reason, Connor didn't fully trust Robin. But today, he was beginning to see the other in a very different light. He raised a brow and tilted his head, observing the other fidgit nervously. Robin never arrived at the tower on weekends unless he was in his costume. Nobody knew who he really was. And with that mask always in place, nobody could calculate the colour of Robin's eyes. But even now Connor imagined them looking ahead at the task with hesitation. Never before had the Boy Wonder looked so uneasy. For some reason this amused Connor.

"Are we stalling now?" he asked, crossing his arms over the black t-shirt and letting a very smug look dominate his face.

Robin had a theory. And it was one he was battling with, pointedly ignoring Superboy's gloating stare. Brows furrowed in concentration, Tim Drake pondered if there was a lesson he should have learned that would have gotten him out of this. Perhaps he shouldn't have underestimated Connor. That morning had been a particularily quiet one and bored, the two had found themselves looking for something to compete at. And something fair, since it was obvious that any physical or supernatural feat between the Boy Wonder and Superman's clone would have Robin beat. When Connor had brought up a Scrabble match...hadn't Robin arrogantly believed that he could easily take Superboy?

Yes, he thought. He had decided inwardly that his impressive academic record could outdo Connor's. He wished he had been informed sooner that Connor played Scrabble ceremoniously with his fosterparents. Partway in, bets had been cast and Robin had also learnt very quickly not to seriously agree to them. Now here they were in the Titan's rec room, Superboy eagerly watching his every move with anticipation. All Robin wanted now was to perhaps discover he had powers after all, and that he could vanish like the Phantom or sink into the floor like that chick that Dick worked with. But Robin couldn't leave. A bet was a bet. A promise a promise. And unlike what everyone believed, Tim Drake was nothing like Batman...

"I guess I am stalling." Robin replied, quietly letting the words hint out, knowing only Connor would have hearing like that. "He's going to wake up."

The Boy Wonder didn't even bother to hide the weakness in his tone. It was hardly like him to admit a worry or any fear of his, yet Connor, though sadistically enjoying all of this, was still his friend.

Connor's grin broadened. "Then you could explain that maybe you really like the colour green on people."

The joke alone would warrant some kind of revenge, Robin noted. Though used to many cracks about his costume, it was a lame crack, even for Superboy.

Connor hadn't quite finished. "Don't forget. The deal was for three seconds. Real seconds. Count out something like, one-holy-high-kicks...two-holy-high-kicks..."

Holy-high-kicks? That would warrent some really good revenge...

'Why the hell would Bruce let them air a show like that anyways?' Robin sighed, rolling his eyes and moving towards the couch. Connor grew silent as the Boy Wonder peered over and bit his lip nervously. 'He is so going to wake up. I'm am going to be in so much trouble. What the hell would I say...'

A promise was a promise, Tim reminded himself. Even if it was doing this.

Sprawled across the sofa was a snoring Garfield. In the everyday white and purple outfit, the Titan's changeling appeared as he usually did Saturday mornings, with one hand gripping the remote control possessivly and the other hand half burried in a nearly empty bag of chips. Seeing him suddenly so close caused Tim to swallow. He half expected Gar's eyes to snap open to discover the two of them.

'Oh why did I have to lose this bet?' Tim thought, tossing a final glance at Superboy, who had a hand clasped tightly to keep perhaps a guffaw from breaking lose.

'And if Bruce ever found out...'

Robin's theory to be anything but like the Batman could not become true until he could be trusted. He had to keep his word. Leaning over the edge of the sofa, Tim lowered his head and stopped his breathing. He prayed, oh did he pray that Gar did not wake up. Lightly, he matched his lips with a green pair and praying all the harder, started to count.

'One kryptonite...two krypto-'

Robin's mind froze when he felt Gar kiss back. Masked eyes snapped open in panic and the Boy Wonder was positive that he had been discovered. That this was it. But Beastboy's eyes were still closed. The changelling's breathing hadn't changed.

Robin blinked once and realized that it had been more than three seconds. Something like seven. He pulled back, and left the way he had been found, Garfield licked his lips and murmered something about Kory.

A sigh escaped from Tim at his luck.

"I have to admit." Connor started, face straining to cover the grin that would embarass Batman's sidekick. "I didn't really think you'd go through with this."

Robin straightened immediatly and shrugged, playing off the event as nothing. "Hey, a promise is a promise." Yet it wouldn't be Robin to leave things without a little of the Bat. "Nevertheless," he began, "what happened here will never leave this room." There, in perfect Batman voice.

Connor nodded. "Agreed. You know a secret of mine, and now I have..." he grinned, "one of you."

The two left the rec room. One still having a hard time believing that the Boy Wonder had actually kissed Gar. The other deciding to become devestatingly better at Scrabble.

Garfield had a theory.

Silence descended on the room after the duo's departure, but after several moments a slight whir alerted the shape changer to an approaching presence. He opened one eye and watched Cyborg drop himself over the edge of the sofa.

"That was great." Victor began. "Remember when we did that?"

"How could I forget?" Beastboy muttered, remembering how he had ended up on the losing end of the bet. How many years had passed since the youngest of the founding Titans leaned over the now famous Nightwing? Gar had lost count.

"So?" Cyborg coaxed, raising his remaining brow.

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, I was right." he concluded, "the Robin's taste the same."

The End

* * *

Authors Notes:  
The entirety of this was written in an hour after an allnighter way back in July. It was a spur of the moment gift to Vadalia, who had been facing some rough times. A little bit of Robin lovin' was in order.  
In editing it here though, the italics and underlines went away. I guess you'll have to emphasize your own phrases.  
I hope y'all liked that. Comments and death threats will help me write better.  
-Greysnyper  



End file.
